Bison takes over the world
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: This is based on Bison's ending in Street Fighter 2. Is world dominance really all that great?


**Bison gets his way.**

**Another story from a random man who takes things too seriously. But hey…a good amount of the humour in his stories comes from him taking things too seriously.**

**In Street Fighter 2 when the player completes the game as Bison, Bison succeeds in taking over the world. Now I'm pretty sure the ending in this game is non-canonical as neither Street Fighter 3 or 4 or any of the other Street Fighter games seem to deal with this ending. But let's investigate a bit more into this ending. How does winning a Street Fighter Tournament make you ruler of the world? My guess is it went a bit like this….and to make this make a bit more sense. Let's make who his final opponent is here Sagat and not…HIMSELF. Really, he had to kick the crap outta himself to conquer the world? Irony…**

Bison stood over Sagat's bruised and broken body. He had did it, There was no one left to challenge him. The bad guy…had actually won.

Bison stood as the judges handed his trophy to him. An injured Ryu and Sagat stood to the side.

"You will bow to me!" Bison snarled at them. He then turned to the judges. "Bow to me!" he growled.

Ryu, Sagat and the judges didn't argue. They did what they were asked.

Bison marched up to the White House and kicked the door down to the President's office.

"I'm running things now." He growled at the president.

"What gives you the right to DO THAT!?" shouted the president.

"This Street Fighter trophy says so asswipe. Now…..HOP IT."

"Guards. Kill him!" the president shouted to his guards.

Two guards reached for their pistols and shot at Bison. Bison held up his hand and stopped the bullets with his psycho power. He then turned the bullets over in the opposite direction and fired the bullets at the guards. They both fell to the ground dead.

"I can do that with any other thing you throw with me." Bison growled. "I am above the army! Now get lost, you can't compare with my powers!"

"Yes sir…." Said the now ex-president.

Was there anybody left who could stop this evil scumbag?

Why yes there was…

Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li and Guile, were getting healed in the hospital in Thailand ashamed that they had lost against Bison.

"That bastard will pay." Growled Ken.

The four of them decided to team up to stop Bison. After their injuries were healed they got on the next plane to the White House. From what they had heard Bison wasn't just president of the White House but was ruler of the whole world….

"How does ruling every single country in the world, work?" Guile said to Chun Li on the plane.

They were about to find out.

The four friends and friendly rivals entered the White House beating the crap out of Balrog, Sagat and Vega who had attempted to stop them in their path. When Bison took over the world. He had appointed Balrog, Sagat and Vega as his body guards. The four entered the president's office.

Bison looked up from his paper work and saw who it was. "Guile, Chun-Li, Ken, Ryu!"

"That's our names…don't wear them out!" Guile growled.

"We've come to kick your ass!" Ken snarled.

"Oh thank GOD! ! ! Kill me now. " said a whimpering Bison.

Chun-Li lifted an eyebrow "You're…willing to give up?"

"Do you know what it's like running every single country in the world? It's exhausting tiring work! ! I've had to make decisions involving wars in poor countries! Organize currency issues in countries everywhere. I'm the government for every single country in the world! I haven't slept in days. I'm at constant hard work organizing every single issue there is in every single country in the world ! ! !

Guile smiled. "I guess being ruler of the world isn't as great as you think….."

Bison continued to groan. "You damn straight it is. OH GOD…HELP ME….."

Ken looked around the office and looked at some newspaper reports. "Wow! Look at these news. Bison has found a cure for AIDS, ended poverty in many countries and opened up jobs for everybody in the world. Many of these reports are about good he's done!"

Guile was surprised. "I don't believe it…..even you have some good in you."

Chun-Li smiled. " I guess you're just misunderstood. True you might have killed some people , but compared to what you've done in these reports, it just about makes it up…..

"What is evil, anyway?" spoke Ryu.

"Please….." Bison begged. "I can't eat, I can't sleep I can barely do anything. I work 24/7 for the world. It's exhausting stressful work. I want some time off. Just finish me."

Guile was enjoying seeing Bison in agony. "Hmmmmmmmm….NO!"

"WHAT!?" Bison screamed.

"You're going a wonderful job!" Chun-Li smiled.

"Let's go." Said Ryu heading towards the door.

"Please…you were right….all along…..I'm an evil demented person. PLEASE…KILL…..ME!" Bison continued to beg. He actually broke down into tears.

The four street fighters looked at Bison smiling.

Guile spoke. "Hmmm….I can't stand seeing a grown man cry…..even if it is you, Bison."

"Let's have a little private conversation amongst ourselves." Guile said to Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li. The four fighters spoke quietly to themselves for 1-2 minutes.

They then turned to bison again.

"Alright if you really want us to kill you. You have to do something for us….." Ryu spoke.

"Put your finger on your nose and say….I'm a little piggie. Oink…..oink…oink…" Ken said

Bison didn't hesitate. He did what he was told. "I'm a little piggie….oink….oink…oink…"

"Now crawl on four legs and say I'm a cow…MOOO! MOOOO!" Chun-Li grinned.

Bison did what he was told. "I'm a cow…..MOOO! MOOOOOO!"

Guile then said. "Now jump up and down and say…..I suck more balls then any other person in the whole world."

Bison jumped up and down and went "I suck more balls then any other person in the world!"

"Well I'm satisfied." Guile said to Chun-Li.

"Let's finish him off!" Snarled Chun-Li

"SONIC BOOM!" Guile shot his attack at Bison.

"HADOKEN! " shouted Ryu and Ken together shooting their fireballs at Bison.

The four street fighters beat Bison to death. He was dead for good.

"Remember kids. " said Guile breaking the fourth wall. "Go for world dominance and you'll end up as overworked and stressed out as Bison was."

THE END.


End file.
